Love last a lifetime
by SarahCullen93
Summary: Edward and Bella have an argument, will they be able to patch things up or will it rip them apart forever? Bad Summary; Good Story!  :
1. Broken

I took the stairs up to my room as slowly as possible, knowing he would be there waiting for me. I wasn't in the wrong thought my best friend was hurting because of me, so I had to see Jacob. Sighing heavily as I opened my door my eyes immediately locked with his. Pitch black eyes bore into mine from the other side of my room, but I did not shy back. Holding my head up high I strode over to him stopping a foot away from him, holding his angry glare with my own. We stayed like this for moments until I began to speak needing to voice my explanation not excuse.

"He is my best friend Edward, werewolf or not he needed me so I went to him. I understand if you were slightly distressed but I have my own free will."  
>"Slightly distressed? That's the understatement of the century Bella! Your whole future disappeared with in a matter of seconds, my future going along with it."<br>"You can't stop me from seeing him or the rest of the pack Edward! They are my friends."  
>"The heck I can't!"<br>"I beg your pardon? Do you realize you are my boyfriend not my fucking father!"  
>"You will not put yourself in danger, you're going to stay away from them!"<br>"Never, they helped me stay sane when you left and he kept me a whole as I could get. I understand if you don't get where I'm coming from but you left me allowing mine and Jacobs's friendship to form."

Shock crossed his face morphing into pain that I had brought up what happened when he left. We had hardly spoken about it due to the pain it caused us both and here I was bringing it up to gain the upper hand in an argument. He just continued to stare at me his mouth moving up and down as if to say something but nothing coming out. I moved towards him but he moved back a step towards the window. I shook my head unable to speak trying to convey with my eyes that I didn't mean what I said. However he moved closer to the window until he was on the ledge taking one hard look at my face then jumping out. I called out his name but he didn't come back, I stumbled over to the window sitting down on the ledge sobbing quietly to myself, I had finally driven him away for good.

I woke up on the window ledge a blanket around my shoulders. Standing up I wrapped it tighter around me numbly walking into the bathroom to look at myself, my eyes were red rimmed and tear marks down my cheeks. I placed the blanket in the laundry basket and went about my daily routine mechanically; showering and dressing for school. I knew he wouldn't be there to drive me to school so I picked up my keys from the hall and got into the truck. It turned on with a rumbling groan which became a humming back noise as I drove to school, last night replaying in my head over and over. Pulling into the parking lot I scanned for his Volvo seeing it in the usual spot Alice perched on the bonnet talking to Edward but looking straight at me. I killed the ignition on my truck and got out placing my bag on my shoulder heading towards homeroom.

"Bella" Alice called out to me waving me over to them, but I just forced a smile and carried on.

The day passed in much of a blur until lunch, I decided to head to the library not having it in me to face the millions of questions my friends would ask me about what is going on with me and Edward. Ducking behind the shelves at the very back of the room I took a seat on the floor picking up a book on biology to study for finals and take my mind off things. I hadn't been there long when I felt someone take a seat next to me.

"Here I guessed you must be hungry."  
>"Thanks"<br>"I know what happened so you don't have to explain."  
>"I really have blown it this time haven't I? He'll never forgive me" I sobbed putting my head in my hands. She wrapped her small arm around my shoulders trying to calm me down.<br>"No, no Bella he just needs some time to sort himself out. He could never hate you, he is just hurt." This made me cry harder, enough not to hear him approaching us. My head snapped up when he spoke.

"Alice you left your bag in the cafeteria."  
>"Thanks bro"<br>"Edward?" I whimpered, he looked down at me his face emotionless.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."  
>"Save it. I'll see you later Alice." He muttered walking away from us into the shadows of the shelves.<br>"Are you going to be okay?"

Nodding I stood up wiping my eyes, I pulled her into a hug thanking her for being there before walking to biology. As I entered the room I saw Edward at our usual seat looking out the window, I held my head up high taking my seat next to him focusing intently on what was ahead of me. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Mike smiling down at me, I smiled back.

"Erm so Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something tonight?"  
>"Mike I have a boyfriend you know that, so no sorry."<br>"But Jessica said you and Cullen had split."  
>"Jessica would say that because she is jealous about me being with <em>Cullen. <em>We are just going through a rough patch that is all."  
>"Ok"<p>

I turned back around in my seat to see Edward staring intently at me; I simply smiled at him and began taking notes on what Mr. Banner was saying. Occasionally I would think about my forming plan to get Edward back. I got my phone out of my pocket to text Alice.

_Meet me at my locker end of day- B  
>No problem, I've already seen your plan its brilliant!- A<span>_

Flipping my phone shut I put it in my bag along with my notebook and slung it over my shoulder. Gym class went much the same as normal ending quickly, I changed into my normal close quickly rushing to meet Alice at my locker. She literally crushed me to death in a hug, yelling Bella Barbie and dragging me to my truck. She drove home pushing the truck to its upper limit causing its constant groaning hum to come out in a load churning noise. Eventually we reached my house not even pausing as she rushed me up to my room, pulling out the exact outfit she needed. A white long blouse top, blue skinny's and cream fabric ballet flats, laying on my bed to change into after she did my hair and makeup. When she had finished I grabbed everything I needed and hopped up onto Alice's back heading towards the Cullen's home - we didn't take my truck because we wanted my arrival to be a surprise. As we came up the drive I hopped down from her back taking out my guitar and quietly a possible tuned it up.

"He's been hunting he'll be here very soon. So I suggest playing in 30 seconds, good luck! She kissed my cheek then disappeared into the house. I counted to thirty in my head; 28, 29, 30. I saw him approaching from the forest so I started playing the song I wrote so many months ago.

_What have I done__  
><em>_I wish I could run__  
><em>_Away from this ship going under__  
><em>_Just trying to help__  
><em>_Hurt everyone else__  
><em>_Now I feel the weight of the world is__  
><em>_On my shoulders_

Hecame to a stop in front of me his face a mask of confusion; I continued sing putting all my emotions into the lyrics.__

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough__  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down__  
><em>_'Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just want to fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take__  
><em>_Oh how many times will it take for me__  
><em>_To get it right__  
><em>_To get it right___

_Can I start again__  
><em>_With my faith shaken__  
><em>_'Cuz I can't go back and undo this__  
><em>_I just have to stay__  
><em>_And face my mistakes__  
><em>_But if I get stronger and wiser__  
><em>_I'll get through this__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/g/glee_cast/get_it_ ]__  
><em>_What can you do when your good isn't good enough__  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down__  
><em>_'Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just want to fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take__  
><em>_But how many times will it take for me__  
><em>_To get it right___

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air__  
><em>_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair__  
><em>_Yeah I sent out wish__  
><em>_Yeah I sent up a prayer__  
><em>_Then finally someone will see how much I care_

_T_ears had begun to fall at this point but I used them to make the song as powerful as possible.__

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough__  
><em>_And all that you touch tumbles down__  
><em>_Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things__  
><em>_I just want to fix it somehow__  
><em>_But how many times will it take__  
><em>_Oh how many times will it take__  
><em>_To get it right__  
><em>_To get it right___

Opening my eyes I was met by to amber pools of emotion staring straight at me.

"Bella I-" Shaking my head I began to play again but this time a song we both knew.

_(Italics= Bella, __**Bold= Edward**__, __Underlined= Both__)_

_How can I just let you walk away,__  
><em>_just let you leave without a trace__  
><em>_**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**____**  
><strong>__**You're the only one who really knew me at all**____**  
><strong>__  
><em>_How can you just walk away from me,__  
><em>_when all I can do is watch you leave__  
><em>_**Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,**____**  
><strong>__**and even shared the tears**____**  
><strong>__**You're the only one who really knew me at all**___

_So take a look at me now,____  
><span>__'cos there's just an empty space____  
><span>__And there's nothing left here to remind me,____  
><span>__just the memory of your face____  
><span>__Take a look at me now,____  
><span>__'cos there's just an empty space____  
><span>__And you coming back to me____  
><span>__is against all odds and that's what I've got to face___

_**I wish I could just make you turn around,**____**  
><strong>__**turn around and see me cry**____**  
><strong>__**There's so much I need to say to you,**__  
><em>_**so many reasons why**____**  
><strong>__**You're the only one who really knew me at all**___

_So take a look at me now,__  
><em>_'cos there's just an empty space__  
><em>_And there's nothing left here to remind me,__  
><em>_just the memory of your face__  
><em>_Take a look at me now,__  
><em>_'cos there's just an empty space__  
><em>_**But to wait for you,**____**  
><strong>__**well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face**____**  
><strong>__**Take a good look at me now,**____**  
><strong>__**'cos I'll still be standing here**____**  
><strong>__And you coming back to me is against all odds____  
><span>__That's the chance I've got to take, oh, oho__  
><em>_  
><span>__Just take a look at me now_

I put the guitar back into its case placing it on my shoulder, beginning to walk my way down the drive. Embarrassment mixed with sorrow running through me. How could I think this would work? Sing to your boyfriend to try and win him back, how cliché. I had only gotten three feet away from him before he pulled me to him I couldn't meet his eyes. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him his eyes held only one emotion, pure devotion. A sudden sob ripped through my chest as I gripped a hold of him believing he would disappear if I did not.

"Bella why didn't you tell me you could sing or play the guitar."  
>"Because I'm not that good it's just something I do when I get upset or have to many emotions, it helps me calm down."<br>"You truly are beautiful you know that?"  
>"Edward I'm so sorry, everything I said it was only through anger. You have to believe me when I say I never meant it. Please I can't handle you hating me, I jus-"<br>"Shh love, I know. I'm not angry at you I never was."  
>"But in the library."<br>"I was mad at myself for making you cry, I just couldn't stand to see you like that. I love you Bella never doubt that, ever."  
>"Never" I smiled up at him, taking my face in his hands he brought his lips to mine crushing them together. I became breathless and he pulled away, rushing us up into his room.<p> 


	2. Whole Again

**Quick one-shot, may become a small series. I have a few good ideas; let me know if I should continue. Anyway enjoy all the lemony goodness ;), it's one of your five a day! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Edward! Mwhuhaha!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Edward, please" My love whimpered.<br>"Bella I could hurt you!"  
>"Trust you, don't you see that? You can do this, we can do this."<em>

She pulled my lips back down to hers molding them together, the fire that had began to burn within me moments ago re-lighted itself with gusto setting my body ablaze. Only Bella could do this to my body and I couldn't bring myself to stop where this was going, I needed this as much as she did maybe even more. Looking down into her eyes I nodded my head telling her this will happen before melting into her. Her small fingers began to unbutton my shirt fumbling in her haste, but removing it quickly. I ripped off her t-shirt from her body not worrying about being delicate her bra followed in the same fashion.

"_That's my favorite bra; you're going to get me ano-…..OH!" _

I stopped her mid sentence pulling her taught nipple into my mouth biting down on it softly so not to draw blood. My hand palmed her other breast causing her to grind herself against me, a groan escaping my lips. Her hands travelled to my jeans making quick work of the belt, pulling down my jeans and boxers all in one. I helped her by tossing them across the room. She had too many clothes on. I slid down her kissing her flesh as I went dipping my tongue out occasionally. I reached the top of her jeans sliding them down her hips and pulling them quickly off, tossing them in a heap next to mine.

I pulled away to look at my angel bellow me, wearing nothing but midnight blue lace panties – I must remember to thank Alice some time. She was beautiful an angel on earth and she was mine. Not being able to control myself any longer I trailed my longer fingers up the back of her leg sending shivers up her spine, as I reached her thigh I lightly bit the inner soft skin teasing her to no end. Her hand pulled head towards where she wanted me most; slowly I stroked her core through her panties looking at her face as her breath hitched. I removed the fabric from her taking in her glistening core, so wet, so warm. Sliding tongue into her and rubbing her clit in time, with each stroke she became more and more incoherent mumbling and moaning. I pulled my tongue out eliciting a whimper to leave her lips, but I replaced my tongue quickly with two fingers pumping in and out. My mouth set to work on her nub. I could feel her tightening around my fingers so I added a third digit curling my fingers to stroke her sweet stop, sending her over the edge into ecstasy.

"_You taste exquisite my love nearly as good as your blood."  
>"Edward I need to feel you inside me, please I can't take this much longer."<br>"The sweetest agony; your wish is my command."_

With one swift motion I pulled her legs on to my hip and plunged into her. Holding myself still so she could adjust to my size, also allowing her first time pain to subside. She began to thrust her hips up encouraging me to move, which I was thankful. We moved as one thrust meeting thrust, I could no longer tell where she started and I ended. We fitted together like a complex puzzle, fire and ice in perfect harmony.

"_Bella, Bella, my Goddess!"  
>"Ed-, Edward! I love you!"<em>

My pace became erratic pumping into her at inhuman speed nearing my release, but yet so far away. Then she did something which took me by surprise, flipping us over so she was on top of me. I looked up at her meeting her gaze before she started to grind on me rolling her hips at almost an impossible pace for a human. My hand brought her face to mine melting our lips together as I felt her tighten around me, edging us closer to our climaxes. _**So close, so close. **_I thought to myself. She was becoming frantic as was I. Lowering my hand to where we join I began to work her nub causing her to tighten once more before she stilled above me her orgasm and my own hitting us in waves. Her name left my lips like a prayer.

She began to collapse onto of me completely spent, so I pulled her to lay next to me her head on my chest. She curled up into my side looking up at me with half-lidded, I knew sleep was upon her but I needed to tell her something.

"_Bella, you were right. I have never loved you more than in this very moment, your trust in me is unwavering for which I am humbled. Before you sleep I ask you one question. I promise to love you the rest of my existence and beyond that. Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?"_

"_Yes, I love you so much. I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible then be at your side forever."_

"_You don't understand how happy you have made me in this moment." _I said.

Taking my mother's ring from the bedside table and placing it on her finger. I kissed her on the lips before wrapping the quilt around us both as she snuggled closer to me. I began to hum her lullaby into her ear placing a soft kiss to her forehead. As she drifted off I continued humming thinking about our wedding and future together.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill! REVIEW and I promise more lemons :D!<br>I would also like to say that Love of Mines next chapter is being uploaded very soon, after months of block I have a brilliant idea for the storyline.**

**Much love my dears!  
>Sarah3<strong>


End file.
